Decoy
by jibber59
Summary: It was just a simple stage coach ride. What could possibly go wrong? (rating for the distinct possibility of adult language)
1. Chapter 1

"You are aware, Mr. Larabee, that the role of decoy is far beneath my normal status, and at the same time a position for which I am woefully under recompensed." Ezra Standish glared at the lawman. The effectiveness of his rant was somewhat mitigated by the sparkle in his eyes.

Larabee refused to rise to the bait. "Ezra, I'm pretty sure no one has ever paid you what you thought you were worth for anything, so this is just another day for you. Now, are you going to get into this stage coach, or must I get Buck to give you a hand up?"

"Mr. Wilmington's assistance, while it would be appreciated, will not be required. Despite the ungodly hour –"

"Told you he'd complain" Buck interrupted, grinning at JD. "You owe me five dollars."

"Mr. Dunne. You wagered I would remain silent on the intolerability of an unnecessarily early departure. I thought I had trained you better than that."

JD just shrugged. "He gave me good odds."

Ezra shook his head in mock disappointment. "The folly of youth. As I was saying, I am perfectly capable of taking my place on the stage. And, as I shall be travelling alone, I shall take advantage of the opportunity to catch up on lost sleep."

"Sorry Pard, not alone." Vin Tanner walked toward them, escorting Nettie Wells to the wagon.

"Mrs. Wells? I was not aware you had any intentions of travelling this morning. And the lovely Miss Wells as well. How wonderful." he added, as Nettie's niece Casey came along behind.

"Oh, I'm not going with you. Just here to see you all off."

"I, on the other hand will be more than happy to keep you company on the journey."

"Vin?" Chris Larabee looked at his fellow lawman.

"Relax Chris, we're only taking her as far as the Wilson ranch. Betty Wilson sent word to her that she needed some help with the grandchildren for a bit, since she was laid up with her aches and pains pretty bad, so I suggested Nettie could ride out with us. Make the stage ride look better if anyone's watching us leave town."

"Nettie, he did tell you what this was all about?"

"Course he did. And I agreed with him that only a fool would try to rob the stage as close to town as we'll be. Not when your route has so many other ideal opportunities laid out. Only open area 'tween here and Wilson's would be near the canyons, and that's to narrow a spot to plan any mischief." She turned to Ezra. "So Mr. Gambler - you ready to take a ride with an old lady?"

"I most certainly am, but until one arrives I shall enjoy the pleasure of your company instead."

Nettie grinned at him. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" She accepted the offer of his hand to step into the coach. Once certain she was safely aboard he turned away, grabbing Vin none to gently by the arm.

"Seriously Mr. Tanner. Do you think this is wise? We are purportedly carrying a shipment of gold coins, and the likelihood of our being approached by those with nefarious motivation is abnormally high. Having company along does not seem wise, however brief her travelling plans might be."

It was rare that Vin was able to get under Ezra's skin like this, and he enjoyed getting the better of the man. "You just don't want to share the coach with anyone. Especially someone who likes to put you in your place."

"And your place right now in on the stage. Let's get moving Ezra." Chris brought his horse alongside the coach. "Vin, you're gonna be riding off to the side of us, keeping even as best you can from a distance. Hopefully you and that spy glass of yours will spot any trouble before it happens." Vin gave a nod, grinned once more at Ezra and headed off. "Josiah and I will ride along with the wagon. Anybody watching will be expecting extra guards with what's supposed to be on board. JD and Nathan are stayin' in town, trying to make things look reasonably normal. Buck, you'll watch from a distance too. Make sure you're ready to move fast if we need you."

Joe Coleman was sitting in his customary seat driving the coach. He was too much of a fixture on the ride to be willing to give up his position just because of the threat of thieves. "Damn it Larabee," he'd responded when asked to let someone else drive, "I figure every day could be the last ride. This time I got all of you for protection, probably be the dullest day of my life."

With a quiet sigh, Ezra climbed into the stage. He quickly inventoried his weapons, noting out of the corner of his eye Nettie's reaction to the collection. "You do believe in being well prepared, don't you."

"I prefer to leave nothing to chance."

"Strange talk for a gambler."

"Yes – I suppose it is."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

They were a little more than an hour from town when Chris moved closer to the Josiah. "Could be just shadows, but I thought I saw movement ahead."

"At the bluff? Does that seem likely"

"No, which is exactly why it makes a good spot. Move in at a moment we aren't expecting it."

"Wonder if Vin saw anything."

"If there's something to see, I'm betting he did."

"Gentlemen, is there information you care to share?"

"Might have known Ezra'd show interest if you mentioned betting Chris." Josiah smiled at the scowl he got from the man in the coach. "Might be a bit of activity ahead. I'm gonna circle over toward the rocks."

"Watch yourself Mr. Sanchez. That is a fairly open position to place yourself in."

"Not worried Ezra. Didn't see any crows today." Ezra shook his head at the older man's steadfast adherence to his superstitious belief.

Josiah headed toward the flatland, while Chris spurred his horse to get a piece ahead of the coach. He had barely started moving when the first shot rang out. Coleman cracked the reins intending to get the vehicle past the open area and closer to the shelter of some overhanging rocks when the second shot caught him in the chest. He rolled from his seat and dropped to the ground, dead before he'd landed. The coach bolted past Chris, who had already pulled his weapon and was returning fire.

"Mrs. Wells, I urge you to stay as close to the floor as is possible." Ezra had pulled her off her seat at the sound of the first shot. He was looking out the window, looking for someone to shoot at when he saw Coleman fall.

"Shit. My apologies madam."

"Never mind that – what are we gonna do."

Ezra quickly thought through his options. He guessed the coach was already moving too quickly for him to consider jumping, and it was certainly out of the question for Nettie. "You madam, are going to stay on the floor. I," he took in a deep breath, "I am going to stop the coach."

"And just how – what are you doing? Don't be foolish."

Ezra ignored her as he opened the door and angled himself to grab the luggage railing above with his left hand. Cursing both to and at himself for what he was about to try, he let go of the door frame and grabbed for the railing with his right.

He fought the impulse to scream as his body swung out from the carriage and he tightened his grip. Inching his way along he neared the front when he heard the distinctive sound of a bullet slamming into wood. He looked in controlled terror at the new hole only a few inches from his head. The fear provided incentive he really didn't need to put on an added burst of energy. Finding the foot hold in the drivers step, he moved to pull himself up. A bump and the swerve of the panicking horses once again sent his body swaying as he scrambled to reclaim his footing, silently praying his shoulder, and his strength held out just a little longer _. Continued poor aim from the robbers wouldn't hurt either,_ he thought.

Shouting at himself for encouragement, he pulled himself higher as he struggled to fight the momentum of the ride. He had to fight back the instinct to collapse when he realized he had made it to the driver's seat. He looked frantically for the reins and groaned when he saw them dragging on the ground, dropped when the driver met his unfortunate end. He tried using the foot brake, but that was intended to keep the vehicle stable far more than to stop a runway team of crazed horses.

So far, the beasts had more or less followed a straight path, and he thought it unlikely they would deliberately head over one of the upcoming cliffs. But none of that would matter, since there was no chance the coach would remain stable at the first significant turn. And the road ahead showed one coming.

Once again cursing at himself, Ezra braced his hands against the seat and leaned forward.

Chris had watched in stunned disbelief as Ezra found his way to the driver's seat. He'd never have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself, and even now he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating. A bullet ricocheting of the rocks behind him brought his attention back to the moment as he turned his horse toward cover. How Ezra planned to stop the coach was a mystery to him, but he intended to make sure the lunatic at least had a chance. He opened fire toward the shooters, hoping to drive them back under cover. Answering shots from another side quickly showed him that wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped, as he felt the fire of a shot rip into his arm. He pulled back on the reins, and slid to the ground, scurrying to better cover to keep shooting from.

Josiah too was determined to offer as much protection as was possible from his vantage point, but could to little more than watch in fear as the stagecoach hurtled ahead. Vin and Buck were moving in, but they were still too far off to provide Ezra with any help. Dimly he registered their shots, adding to the confusion.

Suddenly he found himself praying without noticing he had started. "Please Lord, don't let him do what he's about to do. Please stop him." He watched Ezra jump. A moment later the wagon began to slow, while the horses charged ahead. He'd done it. He'd released the four horses. A moment later the reality hit him. In the middle of the team of charging horses, far too close to the ground to be safe, was a blur of red. "Oh Lord, please help him."

"When this is all over you and I are going to have a long talk about the limits of my responsibility Mr. Larabee."

Ezra knew his statement wasn't going to be heard by anyone, but strangely he felt better saying it. It also gave him a brief moment of something else to think about as he flew through the air, having launched himself from the comparative comfort of the stage coach driver seat. He had grabbed a trunk, resting it on the foot brake in what he was sure was the vain hope the coach would be slowed when the team was released. He landed with far more force than he'd expected on the left rear horse, panicking the animal even further as it tried to buck him off. Searching for anything to hold on to, he found only mane to wrap his fingers around, and held on for dear life.

As much as he would have loved to take the time to catch his breath, his mind screamed at him that that was not option. Instead he turned looking for the pin that connected the team to their job. His eye followed the post until he saw it. Leaning down wasn't going to work, it was just a little too far away. Not allowing himself time for second thoughts, " _or even first ones"_ he muttered to himself, he slid down the side, anxiously hoping his feet made contact with something other than the ground rushing below. He had no idea which Saint was watching over him that day, but clearly one was as he felt the beam beneath him. He toppled forward, reaching for the pin and yanking it with far more strength that he imagined he possessed. The sudden jerking of the separation caused him to lurch, and he frantically grabbed for anything to hold him stable, fearing the pounding of the hooves on his body if he fell to early. His hands tangled in the reins, which bound him to the team but gave him no stability as he slipped from his perch.

He felt the first kick hit his upper arm as he desperately tried to shield his head. The effort flipped him on his side, where he felt another kick, again hitting the arm. The flash of pain told him he would lucky if it was only broken, not shattered. Not that he expected to survive this ordeal to find out.

He had been unable to see the path being taken, so was caught completely off guard when he felt the team turn. The force spun him and he could see himself about to be fully underfoot, and there was simply no way on heaven or earth that would end well. In a final frantic effort he pulled at the reins that were wrapped around his wrist, jerking free at the last possible second. His relief was short lived as he felt himself tumbling out of control from the sheer force of momentum. There was nothing to grab, nothing to hold on to as he registered the fact he could not possibly stop in time. He hoped that screaming he heard wasn't really coming from him as he hurtled over the edge.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _tbc_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry to leave you – and Ezra – hanging. Planned to get this out yesterday, but had computer issues. Now, where were we? Oh yes..._

 _Ezra felt himself tumbling out of control from the sheer force of momentum. There was nothing to grab, nothing to hold on to as he registered the fact he could not possibly stop in time. He hoped that screaming he heard wasn't really coming from him as he hurtled over the edge._

Chris stopped shooting, frozen in place as he watched the red blur plummeted out of sight. He swallowed the shout he started to make and turned back toward the gang of thieves. There were no thoughts in his head, no emotions on his face as he opened fire, aiming without consciously making the effort. He didn't register the absence of return fire until he heard Buck at his side.

"Reckon you must be out of bullets by now Chris. Might want to put down the gun." Buck's teasing tone stopped when he got a look at his friend's face. Eyes as black as his clothing shifted their gaze back to the coach. It had, in fact, slowed, but forward motion and bad terrain were a bad combination. He sprinted over to the wagon, now tipped sideways, arriving just an few seconds after Vin.

"Stop your fussing. I am perfectly fine. If one of you will just open this door I can climb out of this mess." Vin sagged with relief at the frustrated tone in Nettie's voice. Smiling widely, he hopped onto the side and pried open the door, reaching in to offer assistance. He had expected Ezra to be inside to give her a boost, and was puzzled by her lone status. Without speaking, he dropped in and lifted her up to Buck's waiting grasp.

"My goodness, that was quite a ride. Not entirely sure how our fancy friend managed to get things back under control, but sure glad he did." Her face fell when she saw the blank look on Vin's face, and she looked quickly to find Ezra. Her heart skipped when she saw Josiah on his knees at the edge of the ravine. "Oh dear God." She shook off Buck's hold and limped over to the spot.

Vin and Buck looked to Chris for answers, but the man remained silent. Buck grabbed his arm and turned him. "What the hell happened? Where're the horses? And where the hell is Ezra?"

"Coleman's dead. Horses bolted. Ezra – Ezra freed up the coach, but couldn't get free in time. Went-" he couldn't finish, instead pointed to the edge.

Buck reached Josiah in a few brief steps, putting his hand gently on the older man's shoulder, hoping to hear impossible news.

"Can't see him down there. Just slope, rocks and the drop. He couldn't stop rolling Buck. He was screaming, but he couldn't stop. I told him there were no crows today. Guess I missed some of them."

Vin had put his arm around Nettie, surprised to feel her trembling. "I never should have come along. He would have just jumped. Would have been able to get clear if he had been so danged chivalrous. Had to save the lady in distress. Why did I come?" she sobbed out softly.

"Don't you do that. He did what he did cause – well cause it's who he is, despite what he wants folks to think. He'd be kinda pleased to go as a hero."

"Saving a foolish old woman." She snorted.

"No, saving a friend. Honourable way to go."

Chris had walked away, heading up the hill to make sure the robbers were all dead. If he found any who weren't, he'd take care of that with his bare hands. He didn't get the satisfaction, as he was greeted by nothing but bodies – three of them sprawled out. There was dust in the distance, at least two riders heading to the west. They'd taken the dead men's horses with them. Closer, off in the field, the coach horses had come to a rest. He found he was glad he was out of bullets at the moment, as a part of him ached to shoot the animals on the spot. Foolish, his head knew that, but he couldn't entirely dismiss the urge.

He walked back toward the remaining members of his team. He didn't really want to face them, knowing it had been his plan that lead to this moment. He watched the ground sloping away from him, down to the final drop to the river. He wrenched his gaze away, and his eyes rested on the distant bundle which had to be Coleman's body. He walked to Vin, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing at the driver. Vin looked down the road and nodded, then went back to scanning the hill, finally spotting what he'd been looking for. Broken branches, skid marks in the dry terrain. That was the path Ezra had taken. He followed it with his eye until the trail was lost in the scruffy shrubs that lined the drop. He stared, trying to block out of his mind the terror Ezra must have felt as he careened over. His eye jumped ahead to the edge, and froze. The ground was pristine. The grass stood straight, and there was not a broken shrub anywhere. Without speaking, not trusting his voice, he began to scramble down the hill. Chris stared for a moment, then knowing there could be only one reason for the sudden action, he followed.

Josiah, Buck and Nettie watched from above. Following Vin's path, and calculating where it was headed, Josiah ran along the edge, stumbling in his haste only to be pulled back by Buck's grab. He began to turn to thank him when a flash of red caught his eye. He shouted, pointing, but Vin and Chris were already headed straight for the same clump of shrubs.

Vin skidded to a stop, sliding along the ground and catching himself on low branches. He dared not touch the still form in front of him. There was no way he wasn't badly broken up, and Vin had no intention of making things worse. He moved himself to be beside the Ezra's head, gently reaching for his neck. He didn't even try to hide the cry of relief when he felt a faint throbbing under his fingers. "Ezra, we're here. We got you Ezra. We're gonna get you outta here." One look was all it took to see the man was a mass of broken bones, cuts and other injuries. Vin had no idea how they'd get him back home, but he knew they would. They had to.

Chris shouted up the hill. "We gotta rig up some kind of stretcher. He's busted up, and bleeding. We can't move him too much without making things worse."

"We're on it." Buck looked at Josiah, who shrugged with a strange combination of relief, concern and confusion on his face. "How are we gonna do that?"

They looked around and both came to the same conclusion. The only conclusion. Moving quickly to the broken coach, they began to examine it to see what could be salvaged for the project.

"You'll need to use something flat for him to lie on – door should work – to keep his back flat. Seat cushions, such as they are, can support him on the sides, help him stay still." Nettie had been so quiet they'd all but forgotten she was there. Now, however, she was taking charge.

"Buck, you should get those horses back. And one of you will need to ride back to town. No wait - the Wilson's ranch is closer. They'll have a wagon. Josiah, help me get this thing apart." The big man reached out and placed a hand over Nettie's, feeling the trembling she was trying to hide.

"You let me do that. You need to tear up some bandages for him." She nodded crisply, taking the travelling bag he handed her. A moment later the sound of ripping fabric filled the air.

"Hold still Ezra, don't try to move." Vin knew he was wasting his breath. Ezra had shown no suggestion of movement, no hint of consciousness. It was only because he continued to hold his hand gently on the injured man's chest that he could even be sure he was still breathing. He looked up at Chris after a few minutes, not entirely sure what the next move should be. It was then he noticed the blood drying just below the dark sleeve cuff.

"Dammit Chris – you been shot?" He got nothing more than a grunt. Vin pulled the bandana from around his neck and leaned across Ezra, only to have Chris pull away. "You aren't gonna help him if you pass out Chris. Let me tie off the wound." He still didn't speak, but did hold his arm out, flinching slightly when Vin tightened the knot.

"It ain't your fault, any more than it's Nettie's. You know that, right?"

Still no response.

"Chris, you know that."

"Was my idea."

"And we all went along with it."

"He didn't." He nodded toward Ezra. "Said he didn't want to be a decoy. He was right."

"He was giving you a hard time cause it's what he does. If he hadn't thought it was a good idea he never would have set foot in that coach, and you know it. Hell, this is on me more than you. I was supposed to see anybody coming up. And I'm the idiot who told Nettie she could ride along. Damn fool had to do this 'cause of me."

"Because of the lawbreakers Mr. Tanner." The voice was rough and almost too quiet to be heard. "Their fault alone. No one else."

"Hush Ezra. You need to save your strength."

"For what Mr. Larabee – to climb the hill?"

"Well you can try that if you want, but we thought we'd rig up a ride for you. Won't be soft as your feather bed, but I'm figuring it's still better than walking."

"Crawling more likely." Ezra coughed, and gasped at the pain that ripped through him as a consequence. Vin took hold of the right hand, which he had concluded was just about the only area not badly damaged.

"Stay still Ezra. We're gonna do the work here. You get to just lay back."

"Think I shall rest then." He drifted off into blissful unconsciousness again.

"No Ezra, you gotta try to stay awake. Ezra, come on now – open your eyes. Ez?" He looked to Chris. "Nathan always says we should try to stay awake."

"Be easier on him to be out when we have to move him. It's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch. Maybe too much."

"We're not losing him. Not like this. Not now."

Chris let his head drop a little as he forced himself to his feet, starting back up the hill to help the others, feeling far to useless just sitting there.

He reached the top in time to see Buck leading the horses in. Buck read the look instantly. "They were just bein' horses Chris. Got no reason to be pissed at them."

"They're the only ones I can be mad at, so they'll have to do. How you doin' Nettie?"

"How's he doing?"

Chris shrugged. "He's stubborn."

"Got that right. Not gonna let a little slide down a hill take him out of the game. We won't let him. Now – what's the plan here boys?"

Buck was already back on his horse. "I'm heading back to town to get Nathan. Josiah can ride to the Wilson's for the wagon."

"No, he needs to keep putting that stretcher together, and you'll need his strength to pull Ezra up the hill. I can ride to the ranch."

"I have no doubt you are one of the best horsewomen I've ever seen, and I have no problem trusting you with my horse, but you are not taking that ride."

"Mr. Larabee – Chris – you need to stay with him. I can handle this."

"Like I said, no doubt. But Ezra is going to want to see you when he gets to the top here. He's gonna need to know you're safe, and if you ain't here, he's not going to believe me."

"Well," Nettie sighed deeply, "at least you're telling an honourable lie. Fine, I'll stay. But you be careful of that arm young man."

He smiled at her as he mounted up. "I'll be back before you know it." He rode over to where Josiah was feverishly putting finishing touches on the stretcher. "You're gonna have to take it real slow with him. He's busted up bad."

Josiah looked up with a hint of desperation in his eyes. "He awake?"

"Was for a bit. Seemed to know what was going on, but like I said, a lot of pain. Moving him isn't gonna be easy."

"So few things with Ezra are." Buck observed before spurring his horse into a solid cantor. He would have loved to gallop home, but exhausting the beast would accomplish nothing.

"No, things are rarely easy with Ezra. Yet somehow he manages to be worth the effort." Chris nodded at Josiah's words, and then rode off.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Vin sat quietly beside Ezra, watching his friend's shallow breathing. He'd done all he could for now, but desperately wished Nathan was doing this instead. Almost every touch had made Ezra flinch, although he'd tried to hide it. Vin's deepest fear is that there were injuries he simply was not equipped to deal with, and that moving the broken man would only make it all so much work. He sighed audibly, bringing Ezra back to what passed for a state of awareness.

"There is nothing more you can do my friend, and nothing more you could have done."

"Wasn't much of a sentry, was I?" he asked, gently wiping some of the sweat from Ezra's forehead.

"You were guarding our stern, and they attacked from a different position. To my knowledge, you do not possess the gift of precognition, so you could not have known of their presence or their intent." He paused, winded by the effort he was making. Vin took advantage of the break.

"I'm the one who got you into this mess. You shoulda been alone in there – and you woulda been able to jump clear."

"Possibly, but then I would not have enjoyed passing the time with Mrs. Wells. And how are you to be certain I would not have been shot by the miscreants as I hurdled from the coach? Or, as is more likely, that I would not have broken my neck in the effort?"

Vin smiled sadly. "Gonna take it all on yourself aren't you?"

"No, as I said before, the blame lies with the lawbreakers. I will hear of no other possibilities." He tried to offer a smile of his own, but faded off to sleep before succeeding. Vin sat back and continued to watch each and every shallow breath.

It took Josiah almost 30 minutes to get the stretcher to the point he thought it would do the difficult task ahead. The door and slats from the wagon made up the body of the contraption, with branches along the bottom to hopefully make the ride smoother. It was strapped together with the reins from the coach, and cushioned with every bit of clothing or padding he could salvage. It didn't look like much, but he was fairly sure it was sturdy enough to do the job.

"Vin – I'm tying this off and sliding it down to you. I'll be right behind it."

A stressed voice came back up the hill to him. "Any sign of Ezra's flask up there? Jacket's torn up and it musta come out somewhere." Josiah looked to Nettie, who shook her head. She'd already gone through the coach, and the area around, helping gather supplies for the stretcher, and she'd not seen the fancy container Ezra usually carried.

"Nothing up here. Likely at the bottom of the bluffs. Which one of you needs the drink?"

"We both do," Vin admitted, "but if we plan to move him, Ezra's gonna need it more. He's hurting bad Josiah. Real bad."

Nettie shook her head, a bit angry with herself for not thinking of it earlier. "Hold up Josiah." She reached into her travel bag and retrieved a small plain canteen. Handing to the big man, she grinned. "Betty said her aches and pains were bad so brought a bit of my medicinal brandy. Isn't likely up to his usual standards, but I don't doubt he'll appreciate the effect."

"You are a constant source of surprise to me my dear woman." Josiah slipped the container into the stretcher and cautiously lowered it. Once Vin acknowledged it had arrived, Josiah carefully followed the path.

He moved even slower as he approached Ezra, fearful of any slip causing further harm. Vin had been cleaned him up some, washing out the worst of the dirt and wrapping those injuries he could without moving Ezra, but the result did not make much difference. The clothing that hadn't been ruined in the fall was torn beyond all hope from Vin's ministrations. The left arm was much darker red than the remainder of the jacket, stained with copious amounts of blood from the gash sliced by raging hooves. Vin had used his knife to cut open the garment, binding the wounds he could with the torn cloth and the bandages Nettie had sent down. His pants were similarly shredded from being dragged and dropped. Josiah clenched his jaw to keep from reacting to the battering Ezra's face had taken. While Vin had cleaned up the blood, the damage was still evident. Raw scratches criss-crossed his cheeks and jawline, already puffed and red. One eye was swelling shut, bruising already starting to show. A strip of cloth wrapped around his head was soaked in spots as the wounds continued to bleed. Sweat glistened on his face, testament to the pain he was fighting back.

"Ezra, Son. Can you hear me? Got something here for you Ezra, might make things a bit better."

"I cannot imagine what kind of miracle product that might be Mr. Sanchez." Ezra weakly murmured. Nevertheless, he opened his eyes and reacted slightly at the sight of the container Josiah held.

"Is Mr. Jackson here already?"

"No Ezra, not one of his potions. This is from Nettie." Ezra arched an eyebrow in question. "Calls it her medicinal brandy. She said it wasn't the best stuff around, but it'll help."

"Sure it will be ambrosia." Ezra's voice faded as he closed his eyes again.

"Uh-uh Ezra. You got to stay awake if you want to try it. Come on Pard. Open your eyes." Vin's pleas went unanswered. He sighed deeply.

"I'm scared to move him Josiah. Every time I touched him he pulled back, and it just hurt him more. Still, suppose we could take it as a good sign that he's feeling it. Miracle he didn't break his back in all of this."

"Be a bigger miracle if we don't break it trying to move him."

"We roll him, really slow and easy. Seen it done that way before. Easier on him than trying to lift. Easier on us too I guess."

Realizing there was little else to say, the two men maneuvered themselves and the stretcher into position. Vin knelt in front of Ezra, ready to hold him as still as possible once Josiah had tipped him forward. He wasn't ready for the shriek that came from the wounded man.

Ezra knew what they were about to do. He chose to let them believe he was unconscious, rather than burden them with the need to comfort him through the process. He knew, with no doubt in his mind, the next few minutes were going to be brutal. And the amount of brandy in that tiny container would not begin to numb him sufficiently. Best to leave if for the others to drink to steady their nerves. Or to drink a toast to his memory if he didn't survive the experience.

He knew Vin had tried to be gentle, but there was no way to avoid the pain. He'd been taking stock during the moments he'd felt lucid enough to do so. His arm was in bad shape. If the damage was even half as bad as the pain, he was certain he would lose the limb. A one-armed gambler might be a novelty for a while, but it would not allow him a lucrative future. And a one-armed lawman was an even less realistic career option. Of course, none of that would be an issue if he was correct in the remainder of his depressing self-diagnosis. He had broken ribs, and while he didn't think he'd punctured a lung in the process, there was much movement ahead, providing ample opportunity for that to happen. His belly hurt. A lot. Probably bleeding internally. And definitely bleeding externally. He'd felt the blood on his legs, on his face, pretty much everywhere. He could tell from how weak he felt that he'd lost a lot.

And now, they were going to move him. He wanted to tell them not to. To leave him here. To stop wasting their time. But he could hear the concern, the fear, in their voices. He could hear Nettie shouting down to him, ordering him not to give up. He didn't know if he had it in him to honour their wishes, but he owed it to them to try.

Josiah's hands reached carefully underneath his chest and thighs, bracing him and slowly turning him toward Vin. As he moved, he felt the pressure shift and in an instant his ribcage and leg were on fire, pain radiating between them. He tried to hold it in, but found himself shrieking as he had never done before.

Vin grabbed him and held him in place. "Hurry Josiah, move." The big man scrambled to get the stretcher in place and they both settled Ezra down into it. It took less than 15 seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Ezra lay gasping, panting, trying to catch his breath. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get air into his lungs. He wanted more than anything to die at that moment, the agony was so deep. Vin was holding his head, talking to him, his face just inches away.

"Calm down Ezra, you got to calm down. We got you, you're still with us. You're breathing, just slow down. You're trying too hard. Slow down. Short breaths. Slow down. That's it. That's better. Slow and easy Ezra." Vin leaned back enough that Ezra could see Josiah as well. His face looked the way Ezra felt, and he was overwhelmed with the need to comfort the older man, but didn't have the strength to speak. He reached out feebly and let his fingers find Josiah's hand. The returned grip was gentle, and unbelievably comforting.

"You rest Son. You just rest. We're not moving you again without more help, so you just rest and get a bit of strength back. Think you're ready for a little sip of medicine."

Ezra surprised them by ever so slightly shaking his head. He doubted he would keep it in his stomach, and the idea of moving enough to take a sip filled him with dread.

"Josiah, you ok to stay with him for a bit? I want to check on Nettie." Josiah knew Vin needed to step away for a moment. His eyes were haunted by the pain they had just caused, and by his inability to do anything about it.

"We'll be right here waiting when you're ready to come back down – won't we Ezra?" A faint smile was the only answer they got, before exhaustion once again sent Ezra into darkness.

Vin planned to check on Nettie as soon as he got back to level ground, but she had moved back from her perch at the top of the embankment. He watched her walking away and could tell that, while shaken up, she hadn't really been injured in all of the action. He took a couple of steps to follow her before dropping to his knees. She was back to his side faster than he ever would have imagined possible. She wasn't surprised by the tears running down his face. She knelt next to him, one arm barely reaching around his shoulders.

"You've done right by him Vin. You've done everything you could."

"God – I hurt him so bad."

"No, you didn't. You helped him. You did what you had to do, and he knows that. Knows you would never try to hurt him."

"Wish I could be sure."

"Course you can. My heaven's Vin. I've seen families that weren't as close as the seven of you men are. You've got most brothers beat by a country mile. You love each other like kin, and there is nothing that changes that once the bond forms."

"We ain't kin Nettie. You hear the way we fight – go after each other. Go after him more often than not."

"I keep forgetting you grew up without brothers. Like he did. The two of you don't see it. That stuff, that fighting. Well that's just what brothers do. Each trying to outdo the other. Faster rider, truer aim, better card player. But when it's important, when it matters, nothing else counts. Not a one of you wouldn't do any and everything for the others. You'd die for them. And that so called reprobate down there is no different. Talks like he's the only person he's interested in protecting, but just look what he done for me – and I ain't near as important to him as you all are."

Vin smiled for the first time in what felt like days. "You seem to have changed your opinion of our Gambler," remembering some of the choice words she'd described him with in earlier encounters.

"Well, I'm not too old to learn, and not too proud to admit when I've been wrong. And you tell him any of this and I'll deny it with my last breath." She winked as she finished the statement, knowing she shout her praises of Ezra from the rooftops if it helped.

Vin's reply was interrupted by the approaching sound of a rider. He reached for his weapon, moving in front of Nettie by reflex only to relax when he saw the familiar black clothed silhouette.

"Walker's coming behind with the wagon. Should be here in about 15 minutes. He was making the buckboard move. How's Ezra doing?" All that was said as he dismounted and jogged over to the spot Ezra had fallen from.

"We got him on the stretcher. I don't ever want to cause that much pain to someone again Chris. Ever."

Chris laid a hand on his friends shoulder. There really was no response to a statement like that.

"Think he's ready to come up?"

"He's ready to. How well he can handle it is another matter, but I know he wants this over with."

"OK. I was working this out on the ride. You're gonna stay up here and control the horses. We'll use them to pull him. With you guiding, it should help keep things smooth. Me and Josiah will walk him up so he's not dragging."

"Something not right about using horses to pull him, all things considered."

"Oh, I don't know," Nettie interjected. "I think he will find it fitting."

"You're probably right. Chris, you sure you want me up here? Might be more help being with him."

"You've seen him through the worst of this Vin. You don't have to carry the whole load."

"You sure you can handle that with your arm? You do have a bullet in you."

"Was just a graze. I'll use the other arm to carry him."

Vin stared Chris in the eye for a moment, then slowly nodded. "OK – I got the horses. You take care of him."

"Guaranteed."

Chris cautiously made his way down the slope and hand the ropes to Josiah. The look on the big man's face saved him from asking how Ezra was doing. Without speaking, they secured the rigging and took their places on either side. Chris knelt beside the barely conscious man.

"We're gonna make this as smooth as we can Ezra. You need us to stop, you shout out, but the faster we can get you outta here, the sooner we can get you more comfortable."

"Comfort is a relative term Mr. Larabee, and I find it hard to believe I can experience it again. But I do appreciate the effort." He pause to catch his breath, then looked squarely into his friend's face. "You know this is not your fault. It was a good plan Chris. It just didn't work the way we expected."

"That's would be a bit of an understatement Ezra. But thanks." He gently placed his hand on Ezra's. "Thanks."

He stood and gripped onto his side of the stretcher as Josiah did the same. A shout up the hill signalled they were set, and both men watched as the rope slowly went taut. As it tightened, the lifted the load. Ezra forced himself not to react to the jarring sensation that shook his body with each movement. As the initial shock wore off he was surprised to realize it wasn't as severe as expected. A moment of panic surged through him as he thought it might be that he wasn't able to feel, but a slight misstep from Josiah provided the jolt to show that to be inaccurate.

It took far less time than he'd anticipated to breach the crest of the hill, and he felt himself being lowered to the ground and checked over by anxious hands. Opening his eyes he saw Vin once again at his side, but now with Nettie standing behind him. He spoke before she could say anything.

"There is no blame to be placed here Mrs. Wells, and I will thank you not to take on any guilt. These gentlemen have cornered the market for misplaced responsibility, and I haven't the energy to further dissuade anyone of such an absurd notion."

She smiled down at him. "Well, we'll just have to save the discussion for another day then. Wouldn't want to be accused of tiring you out."

Chris had heard the sound of horses approaching, but paid no mind expecting to see Walker arriving with transportation. The sound of a gun cocking came as a complete surprise.

"Think it would be best if you men all placed your weapons on the ground. No need for anyone else to get hurt. We just want the gold."

 _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_

 _tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

"You have **got** to be kidding me." It was all Josiah could do not to laugh as he looked at the two men on horseback. "You're about two days too late for that my friends. You should have kept riding when we drove you off the first time. Now you're gonna end up like your friends."

"Really? How you figure that – since we got the guns?"

The second rider spoke for the first time. "What d'ya mean we're late? You got the strong boxes over there."

"Empty. Gold was moved two days ago in a couple of suitcases."

"You're lyin'."

"Feel free to look for yourselves, but I promise you you'll be disappointed."

"Shit."

"So, think you'd best just hand us your guns and call it a day." Josiah took a step forward, but stopped in his tracks when the guns were pointed at him. That was the only distraction Chris needed to draw his weapon and fire on the rider nearest to him. He could see movement out of the corner of his eye as the second would-be robber swung his weapon around. He knew he likely didn't have time to get a shot off. As he started to turn, determined to make the effort, he watched the man tumble from his mount.

He knew Vin hadn't fired – he was in the wrong position to be able to draw that fast. One glance told him Josiah still hadn't moved. He started to scan the horizon for Buck or Nathan, but looked down when he heard the soft moan as Ezra lowered his arm. The derringer that normally hid in his sleeve rested in his hand.

"Please assure me that is the culmination of our adventures for the day gentlemen. I really don't feel up to any further exertions." He closed his eyes, slipping into restless sleep as he spoke the last words.

"Constant source of surprises – isn't he?" Chris just nodded at Vin's statement.

Josiah wearily sat down beside their wounded friend, absentmindedly brushing was flecks of dirt and damp curls from the battered face. Chris squatted next to the big man.

"He had the presence of mind to pull the Derringer. I'd say that was a pretty good sign, wouldn't you?"

"Acting on instinct more than anything Chris."

"He'd say his instincts would have had him jumping from the coach, not trying to stop it. And that little display of marksmanship took a lot out of him. Instinct would be to lay low below the flying bullets, not take aim a shooter."

"Didn't really mean it that way. More like leaping before he looks these days. Like he feels he needs to prove something to us. Doesn't he get that we don't expect that of him?"

"Sure we do. We expect it of each other. It's what makes us work. Problem is, he's not used to thinking that way. Spent so long looking out for himself, he doesn't quite believe he's past all that. Not trying to prove it to us – more like trying to prove it to himself."

Vin had rejoined them by this point after making sure there were no surprises waiting. "Think he ever will?"

"Hope so. He deserves-" Chris cut himself off, reaching for his gun at the sound of horses nearing.

"Relax – it's Buck and Nathan. Saw them coming."

A moment later Nathan had taken Josiah's place cautiously looking over Ezra's injuries.

"Had to practically lock JD in the jail to keep him from coming. Finally convinced him someone had to take care of the town, and Ezra would want it that way." Buck grinned, feeling inordinately proud of the younger man's devotion to the team. "I take it that is the rest of the gang?" He nodded his head at the two bodies.

"Pretty sure that's all of them. We should take a look around and see about the other horses they had. Ain't fair to the beasts to leave them tied up somewhere waiting for folks who ain't never gonna show up."

Buck looked to Vin – "Once we get Ezra settled I'll go looking with you." Vin started to object but was interrupted. "You ain't gonna do him any good pacing at the Walker place, and you can track the horses faster than any of us."

Chris was grateful for the effort to distract them all from the task at hand. The diversion ended when Nathan's examination yield a loud gasp from Ezra.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Vin charged forward only to encounter the wall that was Josiah.

"Easy Vin, he knows what he's doing. Can't check him out without touching him, and you had to know that was gonna hurt."

Ezra's eyes were now wide open, but the pained expression was already fading.

"Really Mr. Jackson, I'm sure you could have discovered an easier way to return me to this reality."

"Sorry about that Ezra, but I gotta check things out before we move you any more. I know this is gonna sound like a stupid question, but how do you feel?"

Ezra glared at the healer for a moment, then sighed gently. "I feel as though I have been hauled by a team of horses and then unceremoniously hurtled off a precipice. Does that provide clarification?"

"Yup – tells me your ornery nature didn't suffer any long-term damage. I get you're in pain Ezra. Is it sharp and specific, or just all over "damn I hurt" kind of pain?"

The southerner thought for a moment. "There are some pains that are very sharp. My left arm definitely, and the same hip. Overall, there are very few locations on my person that are not voicing displeasure at the moment, but none of the discomfort seems critical."

"Trouble breathing?"

"It's not a pleasurable sensation, but I believe my lungs are undamaged. I cannot say the same for my ribs."

"Expect they're cracked. And you got some bruising on your stomach. I'm gonna press a bit. I'm sure you'll let me know if anything feels bad."

"I will have no reservation about it."

The probing that followed led to groans and mild cursing, but there was no severe reaction. "Please, tell me that is the last of such invasions to my body. I do not believe I have the energy to deal with much more."

"Almost done. Can you feel this?"

"Damn it Nathan – I have enough bruises without you pinching me." Nathan smiled, looking up at the others, all of whom were just about ready to pull him away from the ongoing torture. "Good feeling and reflexes in his legs, no severe belly pain, but he does have bruised kidneys to keep an eye on. Rest of the bruising shows some bleeding, but the way he's talking and acting, I don't think it is too dangerous. Have to watch him closely, 'cause that could change, especially once we move him, but all things considered, he's not in bad shape."

"Not in bad shape?" Vin questioned. "Have you looked at him. He's so busted up you can't touch him without making it worse, he's bleeding and he can hardly stay awake."

"Most of that is surface stuff Vin. Don't get me wrong. I ain't saying he's riding home. Or riding anywhere for a while. What I'm saying is, this could have been a lot worse. Rest, lots of it, along with bandages and splints, is what he needs. His head is clear, his breathing is good and his reflexes are sharp."

"Damn strait they are. He took out one of our robbers with that pea-shooter of his. Told you that was a good sign Josiah." Chris was smiling for the first time in hours. "Stubborn cuss."

Walker had arrived with his wagon during the examination, waiting patiently alongside Nettie for the men to be ready. Nathan came toward him checking out the others as he walked past.

"Soon as we get Ezra settled I'll stitch up that arm Chris. Miss Nettie, you seem to be limping a bit – you need any tending."

"Like our friend there, a bit of rest will do me a world of good. Thank you Nathan." He gave a brief nod in acknowledgement.

"Now hold on. Any of us said that you'd be ordering us to your office for a full once-over." Buck challenged with a smile.

"Yes, but you all lie. Miss Nettie doesn't."

"He has a point Buck." Josiah said, leaning to pick up a corner of the stretcher. "Who – not you Chris – is going to help me with this?"

"I got one good arm –". He stopped at the glare he was getting from Nathan. "Fine – but I can help pull him onto the wagon." He hopped up, ready to do just that.

"OK Ezra, we're going to – Nathan he's out like a light." Josiah couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Despite what they'd been told, the gambler did not look as well off as Nathan described.

"He's exhausted Josiah. Like I said, he is hurting – a lot. But nothing we can't take care of. And right now, getting rest is the best thing he can do. Let's try to keep this as smooth and level as possible men."

A few minutes later Ezra was settled in the wagon was headed to the Walker Ranch. As much as they all would have preferred heading home, a long ride would not be in Ezra's best interest at this point. There were moans and gasps from time to time but he never fully woke up until they were taking him into the house.

"This does not look like my room."

"Nope – be a few days before you see that feather bed of yours. Have to make do with the hospitality of Mr. and Mrs. Walker here."

Ezra made an instinctive move to express his gratitude, gasping as a pain stabbed into his side when he tried to rise.

"Damn it Ezra – I said you were going to live. Don't you go doing something stupid and make a liar out of me. Stay still. You got breaks and cracks on half the bones in your body, and bruises covering everything else. The only thing you do for the next 48 hours is sleep. No talking, no moving, no nothing. Understand?"

"I believe I can manage that." Ezra nodded slightly, closing his eyes and following the excellent advice.

 _M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_

 ** _tbc_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay in finishing this - life sometimes gets in the way. Now, back to our story._

Nathan was beginning to deeply regret his assurances that everything was going to be fine. The glares and implied threats he felt from the others were making him increasingly anxious, as was the condition of his patient. Ezra had remained unconscious for most of the evening, but awoke late at night in a cold sweat. His breathing was laboured and it was clear to everyone in the room, which was pretty much everyone in the house, that he was in excruciating pain. He gripped the sheets with his right hand, clenching his jaw to keep from crying out as Nathan tried to check him over. Efforts to get swallow medicine were quickly abandoned as the pain of throwing up quickly became worse than the original discomforts.

Vin sat on the far side of the bed, trying with minimal success to keep a cool cloth on Ezra's forehead. The thrashing about sent the rag flying several times, and trying to hold it with any force just did more harm than good.

Chris finally hit his breaking point, grabbing Nathan by the arm and pulling him out of Ezra's hearing range. Buck and Josiah were close behind.

"What the hell is going on – you said he was ok?'

"No Chris, I said I think he'll be OK. Also said he was hurt – bad. It still doesn't look like he's bleeding inside, but the other injuries – well he's busted up. This is the proof of that. We all know how bad it feels when you strain or twist a muscle. Hurts more as time goes by for the first day or two. Well he's pulled or bruised pretty much every muscle he's got. Just about every inch of him is hurting, and there is nothing he can do to relieve it. Add in the cracked ribs making it hard to get a good breath, the kidney and belly bruises and of course the busted-up arm and hip. Ain't much different than having been tortured. Bitch of it is there's nothing we can do for him other than be here and try to let him know he ain't alone."

"So we just have to sit there and watch this?" Buck growled. "Can't you knock him out or something?"

"Anything I give him to do that could affect his breathing. If he ends up having a coughing fit, that could bust the cracked ribs, and with his luck, that would get ugly fast."

"Uglier you mean." Josiah said, wincing as he heard another groan from Ezra's bed.

He looked back in to see Vin standing, and leaning close over their friend.

"Try to relax Ezra. Just try to take shallow breaths. The deep ones are just

"I am fully aware of the damage they are doing Vin. Trust me – I am aware."

"What can we do for you?"

"Put me out of my misery?" Vin just scowled. "At least into a state of oblivion?"

"Nathan doesn't think that would be a good idea."

"Nathan is not the one whose entire body is resting in a rapidly tightening vice."

"I can try to give you some herbs for the pain Ezra, but you ain't been keeping that down." Nathan re-entered the room and took his place next to the bed, beside Nettie. "You gotta know I'm doing what I can."

Ezra braced himself as another spasm ran through him.

"What you can do does not appear to be sufficient." he spoke through the pain. As the spasm weakened and he felt himself able to relax for a moment he looked at the healer. Both had guilt clearly on display. "I am certain you are making every effort. It is not your fault I as such a poor rider as to have tumbled on the wrong side of the hooves."

"Don't even joke about that son. What you did out there was nothing short of miraculous." Josiah spoke from a distance, his voice and words resonating in the otherwise quiet room.

"Amen Josiah." Nettie added. "I dread to think how things might have ended without your actions. Don't rightly know how I can make that up to you."

"Right now, leaving the room so that I might express myself in a way no Southern gentlemen does with a lady present would be appreciated."

"I doubt that for all your fancy words, you can say anything I didn't hear from Mr. Wells young man. He might not have had your way with words, but the ones he knew were a might more colourful than you're in the habit of using."

"Madam, whatever you may have heard in the past, I assure you, you will not hear again from me. And further, trust me when I tell you that there are phrases and intonations that every Rebel knows that would assuredly lower your opinion of me, if it could possibly sink further."

Nettie sighed in frustration at the man's pigheadedness. "Mr. Standish – Ezra – trust me when I tell you nothing you say or do right now could possibly lower my opinion of you." Vin caught her eye, tilting his head to the door to suggest that possibly she should follow Ezra's wishes. "I'll leave you to your friends for a bit, but you behave yourself while I'm gone." She gently lowered his hand back to the bed and left the room.

"OK Ezra – you can cuss to your heart's delight now?" Buck forced himself to keep his tone light. He frowned when there was no response. "Ezra?"

"He's passed out again for the moment." Nathan took advantage of the state to check splints and bandages, sitting back only when satisfied that everything was still in place. "Likely be in and out like this for most of the night, and tomorrow. Should start easing enough after by then that I can give him something to help him sleep better." He leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"We know you've done what you can for him Nathan. We ain't mad at you, and neither is he. Just hard to watch this."

"I know Chris. It's hard for me too. I think it would be easier on him if you weren't all here. He's gonna try to put on a show – nothing's wrong. The more of you are around, the more he'll put on the act. He doesn't need that stress."

"Hate to leave him alone."

"Not alone Chris. I'll be here, and Nettie's staying put."

Vin spoke up. "I'm not leaving – not yet. Want to make sure there aren't any stray members of that gang around. And there should be someone here who can ride fast if you need something from town."

Josiah looked at the bed. "I'm staying." He gave no further explanation, and no one challenged him.

Chris looked to Buck. "Guess that means we head for home in the morning. JD'll be wondering what's happening. Won't be surprised to pass him on his way out here."

Buck shook his head. "Nope – anxious as he is, he's convinced he's staying behind cause it's what Ezra would want. He won't take the chance on letting him down. Letting any of us down for that matter."

Ezra stirred when his name was spoken, but didn't fully wake. Nathan stood to chase the others out. "Go – get some rest and you can poke your head in to check on him in the morning before you leave. Vin –"

"I'll stay for a bit more. You go get some food and rest for a bit Nathan. I'm sure if he needs you, you'll hear him."

 _7-7-7-7-7-7-7_

 _Two days later_

"Gotta say Ezra, I ain't never seen anyone so many shades of purple. You got any spots on you that are your natural colour?" JD had finally been able to come out to visit and confirm that Ezra was in fact on the mend. He'd believed Buck and Chris when they came back to Four Corners, but couldn't rest easy until he was able to see for himself. That morning he and Casey, who was every bit as anxious to check on her aunt, had made the ride out.

"I assure you it feels every bit as unpleasant as it looks. And as much as I appreciate the care and attention I am receiving here, I have never looked forward to anything more than I do the return to the comfort of my feather bed and pillows."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Casey leapt up from her seat and ran to get the sack she had carefully wrapped and carried. As she undid the strings the pillows in question escaped their packaging. "Couldn't do anything about the bed, but we thought these might help a bit," she spoke shyly.

"My dear girl, you are truly an angel from on high. JD, if you would be good enough to place those behind my head."

"No, he will not. You need to lie flat for at least another day Ezra. There is still some swelling in your back. Gotta keep the pressure even."

The glare Nathan received would have put Chris to shame, but Ezra said nothing. Somehow, the silence was worse. "What we could do is use them to cushion your arm some. Might make the ache a little less." Ezra continued the glare for a moment, then suddenly relented.

"My apologies Nathan. I realize you are acting in my best interests, even though it may not feel like it. I will acknowledge that I am not exactly the ideal patient."

Nathan chuckled lightly. "No question about that. Course, none of us are at our best when we're hurt Ezra – don't bother yourself about it. Want me to see about using these on your arm?"

"Perhaps later. I think I can sleep for bit now. That vile potion you keep spooning into me does succeed in knocking me out." He was fading away even as he spoke.

"That's what it's for." Nathan closed the curtain to darken the room as he quietly ushered JD and Casey from the room, signaling JD to keep quiet until they had stepped clear.

"Geez Nathan, is he really gonna be OK? He looks so busted up."

"I know it's a bit of a shock to see him, but he is doing well. Had a lot of pain the first day, but it's started to ease off. Think all the internal bleeding is stopped too. His colour, where he's not bruised, is good, and temperature is close to normal."

"And Aunt Nettie?"

"I'm just fine Casey – you needn't have come all the way out here." She gave her niece a hug. "But it sure is good to see you."

"Well, I needed to see for myself. 'sides, Buck said you had to tear up some of your clothes for bandages, so I thought you might like something to wear." She held out a small bag.

"That, too, is appreciated. You all go sit down. Lunch is ready."

"You might as well join us Nettie. He's asleep. You don't need to sit with him right now. Give yourself a bit of time off."

She looked toward the door, but reluctantly turned away to follow the others. Vin and Josiah were coming in from helping Walker with some fence mending. They were looking to keep busy, and at the same time repay the kindness the Walkers had extended, despite repeated assurances no thanks was needed.

"I keep telling you men – Standish kept Nettie alive, and that is more than enough reason for us to be lending a hand. You don't need to keep fixing things." Walker was saying as they entered.

"He really save your life Aunt Nettie?"

"Absolutely. Stubborn fool keeps saying he was just protecting his own hide, and his job. Says Chris and Vin woulda hurt him more than the horses did if anything had happened. For a gambler, he is a terrible liar." The words did not match the affection and gratitude evident in her voice. Casey couldn't bring herself to speak as she took the older woman's hand, and both looked back to the closed door.

"Ladies, you both know Ezra is not going to want you to make anything of this. He loves the attention when it comes to his cards or his tricks, but when it comes to doing the right thing, well that just embarrasses him six ways from Sunday." Josiah reminded them.

"Why?"

"If I had to guess Casey, I'd say it had a lot to do with the way he was raised."

Vin growled the name Maude under his breath, and the look on his face spoke to a desire to teach the woman a few things. Things he was too much of a gentleman to follow through on. Josiah continued as if he hadn't heard.

"He was never really encouraged to 'Do unto others' so when he does that now, it feels to him like he's messed up somehow. He's getting better at it, but you would be doing him a kindness if you just kept the fussing to a minimum."

Casey shrugged and looked to her aunt. "After what he done, I'll do anything he needs."

 _7-7-7-7-7-7-7_

It was several hours until Ezra woke again, and as usual, he was not alone.

"Given the fact that you were coming out her to assist Mrs. Walker it does seem patently improper that she is spending her time caring for me."

Nettie smiled. "Don't worry bout that. Seeing how badly you were hurt kinda took her mind of her troubles. Keeping busy is good for her."

"And really Mrs. Wells, you should be getting more rest. Every time I awaken you are at my side."

"Just seems that way. I haven't settled in here. Guess the creaking of these old bones is what's waking you up. You feel like drinking something?"

"I think not. A damp cloth would be appreciated though." She dipped the small towel by the bed into the water jug, moving it gently to his lips to allow him to moisten his mouth, then used the other end to wipe the residue.

"I do apologize for turning you into –"

"You are in no position to be apologizing to me for anything, unless it is for being such a fool as to scare me – us – all half to death. Don't bother to make your excuses. We both know exactly why you did what you did. And I am grateful. Angry, but grateful."

Ezra shook his head as much as his comfort would allow. "I must confess to a curiosity. Why do you think I did what I did?"

"Because you're a good man. Despite what you say to try to convince us otherwise."

"You are ascribing character traits to me that simply do not apply."

"Fine, you just keep denying it. But I know better."

"Again madam, I cannot claim to discern what you think you know, but I can assure you that any similarities between myself and an honourable man are an illusion. All part of the game."

"You know, the really sad thing here is that I think you genuinely believe that."

Ezra shrugged, immediately regretting the action. "I daresay I have a firm grasp on reality. You must always remember my strength rests in my ability to convince others of facts that simply are not true.

"Like the fact you're nothing but a selfish, untrustworthy con man? Because I know that fact is pure bull."

"Madam!"

"Well it is. Nothing but a – a – oh what did you call it? – a fabrication. I get you don't want folks seeing it, but you **are** a good man Ezra Standish. Not perfect. Not by a long shot. Ain't yet met anyone who is. And there may be more shame in your past then most lay claim to. But that don't matter now. What you've become, that's what counts. And if you won't admit it to yourself there ain't much I can to about it. But I will guarantee you that I hear anybody talkin' bad about you – including you- and I will set them straight.

Ezra lay quietly for a moment before allowing a small smile to cross his face. "Given the choice between confronting Mr. Larabee in his worst mood or daring to challenge you in your opinion, I will opt to deal with the former every time."

Nettie answered with a smile of her own. "Damn straight."

A soft tapping on the door frame interrupted them. "Sorry to bust in on ya Ezra, but I wanted to let you know I was heading out. Vin and I are gonna make sure Casey gets home, then head into town."

"I take it you cannot convince Josiah to join you. His presence really is not required at this point."

"He's helping fix the barn roof, so he's staying on. Nathan says you could be ready to travel in a few days, so I'll be back then."

"That won't be necessary JD, and I believe our healer is being unduly optimistic on his timeline of when I will be able to ride Chaucer again."

"Oh, you won't be riding. That's a ways off. But he said we can rig something up to get you home."

"That would be wonderful. Not that I don't appreciate all that had been done…"

"Don't fret so." Nettie interrupted him. "Everybody knows you can recover fast in your own bed than in a stranger's place. That's just common sense."

"Yeah, and Buck is fixing up your transportation."

"Buck is? Oh my."

"Yup – says he's going to rig up a stagecoach all fancy for you. One that goes nice and slow."

Ezra paled slightly at the mention of the coach. He tried to cover, but Nettie had seen the reaction and turned an angry face to the messenger. "You tell Wilmington his juvenile sense of humor is not appreciated. Better yet, let me ride in and tell him myself."

JD's stunned look lasted for several seconds before he registered what they thought.

"No – that ain't it. Maybe I didn't say it right. He's really fixing something up that you can lie down it. Got special brakes and everything to keep the ride smooth. But if you don't want the coach I know he can find something else. Honest Ezra – he wasn't funnin' you. He wouldn't do that Miss Nettie. If you saw how scared he was when he told me what happened. When it happened – well he thought you were dead Ezra. He's not kidding with you now."

"My apologies JD – I imagine I am just a tad sensitive to the idea of a ride in anything at this time. Please tell Buck I am genuinely grateful for his efforts. And you Mrs. Wells – if that is a sample of how you intend to defend me," she blushed, embarrassed by her outburst, "then I know I shall be in the best of hands when I return home."

As Ezra settled back into his pillows, closing his eyes, the other took it as a cut to take their leave. Hearing the door close, he allowed a smile to cross his face, as he realized just how much he was looking forward to being home, and how surprised he was to have such a place to go to.

THE END


End file.
